


Playing the Game

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-26
Updated: 2001-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Mulder doesn't know who to trust, Duncan believes in Methos and Mulder, and Methos knows the odds of all of them making it through are not good.





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Debts out-take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784187) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



I: _Uncertainty_

A promise made, a lie left unsaid  
Would you kiss my fears away  
or add to them tonight  
Only the dawn will know  
Words are so easily spoken  
and actions so carefully misdirected  
I hold on to the look in your eyes,  
Cherish the memory of a touch,  
and pray all storms pass us by

II: _Sanctuary_

Out of breath,  
with time running out  
Sanctuary I demand  
by any means necessary  
I will not go quietly:  
I have my reasons

III: _Complications_

Truth so easily is twisted  
to fit the speaker's perogative:  
but the honesty in your eyes  
cannot be faked so readily  
I want to believe what I see  
but my mind cannot comprehend  
this soul-deep betrayal  
And yet, there you stand with open arms  
asking me to take the chance  
that everything is not what it seems


End file.
